The legend of orochimaskrjdkrj
by RachetFanfiction
Summary: lol. story of orochisdfkladsfmladsmfkasjdfkla;df its good i promoisee :))))))


Naruto,Ophia and Raveny were all sitting in their house that they owned one day...

Serenity Serentiy Glorifica

I was born under the shady dark red moon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. It is said that when I was born angels were jealous of my beauty.

My father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. My mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty.

Every day I ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. My favourte is a incandesent blue jacket that reaches down to my angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. I take long walks at the kingdoms dark forrest where I am acoompanied by my faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), my faithful companion ferral dire lionworf.

But one day I was walking down the beach and then I saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all.

Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! I said!

Jortfalhitr looked at me with his great dark eyes and snuffled up to me in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast I evaganlised in my head. But I must have said it out loud because behind me a mysterious voice said Thats indeed a great and vicious beast you have there.

It was Naruto!

I had heard of Naruto all this time but I had never met His! I wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that He existed in this dimension! My father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Naruto lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting.

But I cared for none of that. Because when I saw Naruto, I was burning in his the great round orbs of his soul that was embedded deeply wthin his head.

After what seemed like many eternitys we were awoken from our mutational dream we were having together. Because...!

Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open!

From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm I saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( I think it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them.

I was flabbergasted. I reached out from my blue jacket and I held before more the AllDUst that my mother had enstruated to me so long ago. I held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that my mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar!

JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of my father and my father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (my father is really old you see, like the Doctor!)

Fortunately Shikamaru worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Orochimaru's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Konoha. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Konoha. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And Shikamaru would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Shikamaru looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Shikamaru matching treatment. Shikamaru lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Orochimaru.

And this is where the story ends...

* * *

It has come... to my attention... that some readers... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all anti-semetic (sxuz me, but jews are like that!) and racist (I had a black classmate in my class once and he was really stupid lol) . That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot.

Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My favourite show just ended and I was on team Jacob!

Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits!

Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! You forced me into this :( HAPPY NOW?!

I want to thank PrettySnape5 and Tinkersnuggums for beta reading, but I... I... I... just can't take it anymore.

So long internet. I WON"T MISS U!


End file.
